Nothing
by Gray Roses
Summary: Ivypool had to find out more about the Dark Forest. But when Hawkfrost agreed to make her a Dark Forest warrior, she didn't know what she was agreeing to. Now, she is dead. Now, there is nothing. ON HIATUS because the authoress is as lazy as fudge. :3
1. Death

_Ivypool looked at Hawkfrost with pleading eyes. She had to find out more about the Dark Forest. She had to._

_"Hawkfrost, when is Tigerstar going to make me a Dark Forest warrior? I'm eager to teach the new apprentices battle skills." Hawkfrost looked at her with something else, not the usual glare. Now, it was more like pure curiosity._

_"What do you want to learn these battle skills for, apprentice?"_

_"I want revenge." Hawkfrost looked surprised. Ivypool was proud of herself as she formulated a story._

_"Yes! I want revenge! Dovewing was always the more favored sibling. Everyone thinks she's so perfect, so much better. No one ever notices me. But when she's dead, they'll see me for who I am instead of Dovewing's sister." She tried to keep herself from stuttering, desperately hoping that Hawkfrost wouldn't see that she was lying._

_A surprised meow emanated from him, before a hushed purr rose from his throat._

_"You are ready. I will speak to Tigerstar." Ivypool was about to respond when a new voice overcame her mind._

"Ivypool, are you awake? Ivypool?" Dovewing shook her awake.

"It's almost sunhigh! Come on, Firestar wants you on a patrol with Brambleclaw and Spiderleg." Dovewing's tail flicked from side to side impatiently. Ivypool sighed and rolled out of her nest. Another dreary day of clan life had begun.

* * *

That night, as she lay in her nest, she tried to fall asleep. But she was far too nervous. What would Tigerstar say? Would she become a Dark Forest warrior? And, if she did, how would she live with herself? She would be training her clanmates to fight eachother! Suddenly, a chill ran up her spine. Hawkfrost whispered in her ear.

_"It is time, apprentice. You will become a Dark Forest warrior."_ Little did she know what it meant. His claws unsheathed, and he slashed them across her throat. She was dead before she could scream.

* * *

So, what did you think? I'm sorry if it's not that good, but this is my first fanficction. Please R&R!


	2. Bluejay

Ivypool could see her clanmates struggle under the cold paw of the Dark Forest. But she could do nothing. She was trapped. Stuck in the gray mist between StarClan and the Dark Forest. She was not worthy of becoming one of StarClan. She had trained with the Dark Forest, asked to become one of them. But soon after her death, they had learned of her betrayal. She was cast out of the Dark Forest, left to walk among the mist.

She felt nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing. But the pool cast a faint image of pain. Hurt. Hopelessness. She lost count of days. She missed her Clan. Most of them had moved on to be with StarClan. A place she would never see. She never expected to see another cat in the gloom.

"Jayfeather?" She choked. The cat looked at her, and she saw that it could not be Jayfeather. He looked like Jayfeather, but no emotions penetrated his blue eyes.

"Do not speak that cursed name in my presence." he hissed, getting up to pad away. Ivypool was confused.

"Where are you going? Don't leave!" Her command sounded more like a desperate plea. Which, in all honesty, it was. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you? One as young as you should not be here. You do not look like you have yet seen your third Cold-Wind."  
"I could ask you the same question. And what's a Cold-Wind?" The mysterious cat tilted his head in thought.

"Perhaps your tribe calls it something else. If you are of a tribe. Maybe you're one of those _Clan_ cats." he spit out the word _Clan_ like it was a curse word. "I see no harm in telling you who I am. I am Jay's Wing." Ivypool stiffened. Even his name sounded like Jayfeather's.

"I'm Ivypool." The two sat in silence for a moment. "What do you have against Jayfeather, anyway? I doubt you even knew him!" Jay's Wing scoffed.

"He knew me. More than that. He was me. He stole my life from me, and now there is no place for me to go. The Tribe Of Endless Hunting doesn't see me as one of them anymore. Nor does where Clan cats go when they die. StarClan, I think it's called. Now, I belong nowhere." Ivypool shook her head in disbelief.

"What do you mean, he was you?" Surely he was lying. What he said was insane, and it made no sense! But he merely sighed.

"Sit down, Ivy Pool- that is your name, right? It is a long story. But, since we are here, I can take my time telling it.

* * *

What did you think! Please R&R, all reviews are accepted, anything to praise to CC to flames.


	3. Water

"I lived my life like any other softpaw- I hunted, fought, and helped take care of my Tribe. Originally, there were three Tribes, but they were driven out when I was barely kitted. One day, my time had come, and I was sent into the tunnels. If I made it out alive, I would become a sharpclaw." Ivypool tilted her head.

"You mean, the tunnels we use now? Are sharpclaws like warriors? And, if you lived by the lake, why aren't you there now?" her head was dizzy with questions. "And, what about Jayfeather? He lived long after your time." Jay's Wing shot her a glare, and she closed her mouth.

"All in good time. When I left the tunnels, I was not myself. Another being had entered my body, pushing my soul aside and controlling me. I could hear his thoughts. His name was Jayfeather. He claimed that in the tunnels, he had a vision of eagles and mountains and jagged rocks. He influenced the cats, led them to believe that they should go to the mountains. They cast stones. I did not want to go, but I had no say in the manner. Jayfeather cast the final stone to go, of course, and we left for the mountains. His essence left my body, but he carried mine with it, and I have been stuck here since. Although the Gray Pool shows little through this mist, I could see myself there again, after the journey, but once again, it was not me. It was Jayfeather. He and Half Moon, my love, talked about kits. He made her become the first Stoneteller. After they died, they left together. I am forgotten. I am nothing to her. She loves him, the body-stealer, not I." His eyes, emotionless before, now reflected pain. Heartbreak. Ivypool stood.

"You're lying. I don't know how you knew about Jayfeather, but you're lying."

"Wait!" he called. Ivypool kept on going out of anger, but he ran ahead and blocked the way.

"I told you, I could hear his thoughts. I know all about Dove Wing, Lion Blaze. I know about the prophecy. I know about Holly leaf. I know about the Dark Forest." Ivypool yowled at the mention of the Dark Forest. Furious, she swiped at his ear, but her paw went straight through him.

"Do not fight. It is no use." To show her, he thrust his paw into her stomach. It tickled a little, but it went right through, like a paw through water.

"I never thought I would see another here, I want to escape this place. Will you help me, Ivy Pool?" she snarled.

"Why would I help you?" his tail flicked form side to side impatiently, as his eyes burned into hers.

"Because I'm your best chance of escaping. And you're mine."

* * *

Hi again! Gray here. To be honest, I haven't planned out this story at all. :P So I'm going to let it go where it will. But don't be mistaken. THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE. Lolno. No Ivypool/Jay's Wing fluff. That's just creepy. Anyway, all reviews are greatly appreciated! Oh, and here's a trivia question! PM me the answer, and whoever gets it first will win an Ivypool plushie. (spoilers for Hollyleaf's Story ahead!)

**Q: Hollyleaf helps a trapped animal escape the tunnels. What is this animal?**

Note: Don't post your answer on the review, because I won't count it.


End file.
